


But ...

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>myunimportantramblings asked : "Hiya sweetie!! 32 and Klaine maybe? "<br/>> 32.“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p><p>“I love you, and,” Blaine takes a moment to breathe, “and it’s crazy, I know it is, I don’t know …”<br/>Kurt holds his breath.<br/>“… But …”<br/>And then he can’t. “But what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But ...

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation set in “A Wedding” because why the Hell not

“I love you, and,” Blaine takes a moment to breathe, “and it’s crazy, I know it is, I don’t know …”

Kurt holds his breath.

“… But …”

And then he can’t. “But what?”

“But I  **am** in love with you, and it terrifies me.”

That, he didn’t expect. “Why?” he asks softly, reaching for Blaine’s hand and discarding all thoughts about Sue hovering behind them, or Santana and Britanny shamelessly eavesdropping.

“Because I’ve seen how painful it is to love you,” Blaine says with a sad smile, and Kurt feels like his heart is breaking. 

And then Blaine’s hold on his hand tightens, and he feels before he sees Blaine straightening up.

“But,” and this time, the word is almost triumphant, “I know that being loved by you is worth all of it.”

“What are you saying?” Kurt asks, his smile so wide it hurts his cheeks.

“What I’m saying,” Blaine says, voice a bit choked up but a beaming smile on his face, “is that I want to put a ring on it.”


End file.
